Sten's First Cookie
by Witchy Bee
Summary: A day out at a village market will change Sten's life forever. Oneshot.


It was a bright Spring day. Their strange little party – excluding Morrigan who had refused to come along - strolled into the city to replenish their supplies. As dire as stopping the Blight was, the Warden seemed to think they needed to take a detour to do some shopping. _Humans_…

Instantly, the group split in every direction. Leliana and Shale headed for the shoe vendor, Wynne made polite conversation with a Tranquil who was selling staves and various other magical equipment, Oghren headed almost instinctively for the nearest supply of ale, Sten didn't even want to think about where Zevran was going or what it was the elf did with his spare time, and their leader, her fearless mabari war hound, and the other far less fearless Grey Warden purchased the absolute necessities – because someone had to.

Sten stood in the middle of the crowded market, towering above all those small and fragile humans. He walked idly through the various market stalls, observing the wide array of brightly colored silks and other things he didn't know or care to know the name for. None of it seemed to really register with him – until he came to an elderly human in a priests' robe with something he had never seen before nor had he even dreamed existed.

At least this woman wasn't pretending to be something she was not.

"Care to try one, dear?" The human woman asked him, and Sten suddenly realized how long he had been standing there, staring. _Observing_…

If he cared what embarrassment was, he was probably feeling something much like it right now.

"Do not refer to me as a woodland animal, human. I am Sten of the Vanguard." He said, not understanding what the priest had meant.

"I didn't mean…I'm sorry, ser. would you like to try one though?" She asked politely, and for a moment he looked at the tray she presented to him and seriously considered her offer. Never had he seen anything like this...little bread thing. What was the word for them? He must know, he knew every word of the human tongue he needed to. The only explanation was that these things, whatever they were, must not be very important.

Still, Sten reached out and took one. It was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. It was…sweet? Yes, that's what they called it. There was not a word for that in the qunari tongue either. The qunari diet considered of the absolute requirements: food meant to fuel one for battle. Meats, grains, vegetables, and water. The qunari existed to serve.

But now, this…this thing, had changed him. Perhaps if his people mastered this food, they could use it as a weapon; offer it to their enemies in exchange for their submission to the Qun. Sure, battle was the qunari way of life, but what if it didn't have to be? What if they could unite the lands with something as simple as this sweet bread thing? What if women could be soldiers?

_Ridiculous_…

What was this witch doing to him? He must be under some kind of spell. That was the only explanation.

"What are these things called? What is the word for them in your language?" Sten asked the priest at last. She looked taken aback by the question but then collected herself enough to respond.

"You've…never had one before? How can that be?" She asked earnestly.

"I am…not from around here."

"Ah, forgive me, ser. These old eyes are going I'm afraid." She smiled.

"Sten!" He looked to see his party gathered near the gates, parcels in hand. The Warden was waving her arms, smiling and laughing. She had been the one who called him.

"I must take my leave, Kadan." He told the old woman.

"Oh, here, take this." She handed him a bag with the strange baked sweet things inside. "No charge."

Sten returned to his companions at the gates and made a mental note to himself to ask their leader what they were called when they were back at camp.

And when she told him, trying to suppress a giggle that the giant had a sweet tooth, Sten practiced saying the word over and over while he and Shale stood watch. _Cookie_…


End file.
